El caballero de la oscuridad, una nueva guerra
by FlutterRage
Summary: Han pasado 1 año desde la guerra contra DarkMage y un aire de tranquilidad y paz recorre Equestria , la llegada de un aliado o enemigo causara confusion y un nuevo mal echa su mirada en Equestria seran capaces Twilight y sus amigas proteger Equestria sin la ayuda de los guardianes dorados , el nacimiento de un nuevo poder dara inicio. Continuacion del Renacer de la armonia.
1. Chapter 1

**Cap 1 –Encuentro inesperado , el guerrero de la Oscuridad.**

-En una recamara del castillo se hallaba Celestia cuidando al inesperado invitado que comenzaba a despertar.

-Donde estoy, que fue lo que paso –exclamo débilmente un alicornio en una cama , en castillo de Canterlot.

-Estas en Equestria , Canterlot para ser mas precisa – respondió Celestia quien miraba por la ventana del cuarto el reino.

-Que hago aquí , quien eres tu? –pregunto el alicornio plateado un poco confundido.

-Soy la princesa Celestia y mi hermana Luna fue quien te trajo – añadió Celestia quitando las dudas al alicornio.

-Bueno gracias , pero ya me tengo que ir no quiero incomodar a nadie –exclamo el alicornio levantándose de la cama y dirigiéndose a la puerta.

-Que desconsiderado , asi agradeces que te haya salvado –hablo Luna mientras entraba a la habitación.

-Por lo menos dinos cual es tu nombre – pregunto Celestia con una voz tranquila.

-Afriem , soy Afriem un ex -general de BlackWings –respondio el alicornio de crin fucsia.

-Luna ,me conto que cuando te encontró unos días atrás , antes de quedar inconsciente dijiste el nombre de DarkMage , que relación tenias con el –pregunto Celestia al recordar lo dicho por Luna .

-Bueno yo era un general al mando de el, yo … -dijo Afriem pero fue interrumpido por Luna.

-Ahora lo recuerdo , Afriem tu fuiste traiconado por DarkMage , el mato a tu familia y te alzaste en su contra , pero caíste y fuiste sellado aca –añadio Luna al recordar el sueño que tuvo hace tiempo.

-Pero como sabes todo eso – exclamaron sorprendidos Celestia y Afriem.

-Veran hace 1 año en la batalla contra DarkMage tuve una especie de visión , vi todo eso , crei que solo era un mal sueño , pero hace unos días cuando te encontré , comenze a cambiar de opinión –respondio Luna al ver la expresión de Afriem.

-Dijiste batalla , pelearon contra DarkMage – pregunto Afriem al sentir varias auras familiares en toda Equestria.

-Si , Zefiro lo derroto usando la fuerza de los elementos de la armonía – exclamo Celestia percibiendo algo extraño en aquel alicornio.

-Te refieres a Zefiro , el antiguo general de la Hoja Resplandeciente –dijo Afriem al oir el nombre de aquel pegaso una vez mas.

-Acaso lo conoces – pregunto Luna al ver que Afriem guardaba algo entre si.

-Si , se podría decir que hace 1000 años yo casi envio al otro mundo a Zefiro , pero cuando lo iba a hacer aparecieron los otros generales –dijo Afriem en tono apagado.

-Entonces eres un enemigo Afriem –exclamo Celestia al percibir cierta aura oscura en el.

-Yo solo seguía ordenes , tenia que hacerlo si quería proteger a mi familia –respondio Afriem con una voz de dolor .

-Dias después de mi batalla con Zefiro , me dirigi a mi ciudad natal , pero me lleve la sorpresa de encontrarla en ruinas , mi pueblo había caído y mi familia junto con el , lo único que encontré fue este medallón – finalizo Afriem derramando unas lagrimas al recordar aquel suceso.

-Y quien provoco , eso Afriem – pregunto Celestia sintiendo un poco de tristeza .

-Fue DarkMage , ese maldito rompió su promesa y conquisto mi ciudad mi madre y mi hermano intentaron protegerla , pero murieron en el intento , asi que yo mismo fui a encararlo , pero aun siendo su general mas poderoso no pude derrotarlo –exclamo Afriem queriéndose ya ir de castillo.

-Porque tanta prisa , DarkMage fue derrotado además alas están lastimadas, asi no iras muy lejos – dijo Luna en tono amable.

-Me gustaría, pero no quiero ocasionar inconvenientes – respondió Afriem en tono apagado yendo a la puerta , pero cayo al piso por las heridas.

-Ni siquiera estas curado , descansa unos días y después si es tu decisión te marcharas – exclamo Celestia retirándose del cuarto para que el alicornio descansara.

-Como dijo mi hermana , curate primero y si quieres después te vas – exclamo Luna ayudando a parar a Afriem llevándolo a la cama.

-Por que haces todo esto – pregunto Afriem al ver que para comenzar ella lo salvo.

-Ni yo misma lo se , ayudar de esa manera a un desconsiderado como tu , pero creo que es porque somos similares –dijo Luna dirigiéndose a la puerta para que Afriem descanse .

-Gracias niña , para ser tan joven eres muy buena y lista – dijo Afriem hechandose en la cama.

-Me dijiste niña , para tu informacion veo que tu nome llevas ni un año de mas – exclamo Luna un poco molesta al oir lo dicho por Afriem.

-Vaya una niña orgullosa , disculpe su majestad – dijo en tono de broma Afriem disculpándose por lo dicho.

-Deja de llamarme niña , ahora mismo –exclamo Luna al oir las burlas de Afriem.

-No solo eres orgullosa , veo que también eres caprichosa -respondio Afriem riéndose un poco de Luna .

-Se acabo cuando te cures espero que te vayas de aquí muy lejos – finalizo Luna furiosa cerrando con fuerza la puerta.

-Que inmadura , no sabe aguantar una simple broma , ahora me pregunto a donde debo ir –pensaba Afriem mirando el techo del cuarto.

-Mientras tanto en Ponyville un grupo de 10 ponys esperaban impacientes a 2 pegasos que aun no aparecían.

-Siempre es lo mismo –dijo un poco molesta Rainbow al ver que no venían.

-Pinkie Pie segura que les dijiste donde íbamos a estar –pregunto Methos a la pony rosa.

-Por supuesto , si planeamos esto con anticipo – respondió Pinkie Pie al ver que aquellos pegasos aun no aparecían.

-Por que se demoraran tanto – dijo Applejack al no verlos llegar.

-Creo que al pobre de Zefiro lo tiene dominado su hijo –dijo Fhelmus riéndose un poco.

-Hey no hables asi Fhelmus –hablo Twilight mientras reprochaba al unicornio turquesa.

-Twilight tiene razón tener un hijo es una gran responsabilidad además son padres primerizos – hablo Rarity tratando de excusar la demora de aquellos pegasos.

-Y ustedes cuando piensan tener el suyo –pregunto Thelius a Durkel y Rarity .

-Bueno nosotros , lo hemos pensado y si creo que ya es tiempo de formar una familia – dijo Durkel viendo con cariño a su esposa.

-Twilight y porque Spike no vino – pregunto Dulovic a la unicornio.

-Tuvo que quedarse a arreglar unas cosas , dijo que estaba mejor asi – respondió Twilight  
sabiendo que le dolia un poco la boda de Durkel y Rarity.

-Al fin llegan –dijo Fhelmus al ver a 2 pegasos volando hacia ellos.

-Lo sentimos , es que tuvimos un problemita con el pequeño y recién se durmió – dijo Zefiro explicando su situación a sus camaradas.

-Shadow y Angel están cuidándolo por si despierta

-Aunque a veces es adorable – exclamo Fluttershy recordando el rostro de su hijo.

-Bueno ya perdimos mucho tiempo asi que en marcha – dijo Methos yendo en frente hacia Sugar Cube Corner .  
-Creo que una fiesta nos hara sentir mejor , no es asi Fluttershy – dijo Zefiro viendo a la pegaso amarilla.

-Lo se Zefiro , y Pinkie con la ayuda de Methos hacen buenas fiestas – respondió Fluttershy apoyada en el lomo de Zefiro.

-Por otra parte en las lejanas tierras del norte un ser observaba aquella imágenes y miraba a los ponys.

-Señor quiere que ataquemos ahora – dijo un pegaso con una manta negra.

-No juntos tal vez sean un problema pero separados serán blancos fáciles – respondió el ser mientras detrás del pegaso salian 5 siluetas mas.

-Fhelmus tu seras el primero – dijo una unicornio de crin roja mientras tocaba la imagen de este y se derretía por el fuego.


	2. Chapter 2

**Cap 2 : Despierta un nuevo poder , accidente en  
el laboratorio de Canterlot**

-Ya en Sugar Cube Corner veian , como Pinkie Pie y Methos organizaron una gran fiesta en esta adornando con globos y serpentinas.

-Veo que se esmeraron , se ve todo muy lindo –exclamo Twilight al ver tan hermosa decoración

-Methos creo que estar tanto tiempo con Pinkie aprendistes a hacer buenas fiestas - dijo Thelius al ver lo bello del lugar .

-Insinuas que las fiestas que hacia en Ossyria no eran buenas – respondió Methos encarando un poco molesto a Thelius .

-Siempre discuten por unas simples cosas , chicos –dijeron al unisono Pinkie Pie y Rainbow Dash alejando a los 2 ponys.

-Ya chicos vinimos a divertirnos asi que a mover los cascos – exclamo Pinkie Pie bailando junto con Methos.

-Asi fue que todos los presentes empezaron a bailar junto con Pinkie y Methos todo parecía tan tranquilo.

-Hey Methos , te reto a que bailo mas tiempo que tu – añadió Thelius mientras bailaba con Rainbow .

-Trato hecho , ahora veras quien es el mejor – exclamo Methos bailando con Pinkie.

-Mientras en Canterlot .

-Niñas aquí es donde see libro la batalla por Equestria –explico una pony de tierra de color lila.

-Oh , maestra Cherrilee aun se siente el aura de la batalla – dijo Sweetie Belle al sentir aun pequeños rastros de aura después de 1 año de lo ocurrido.

-Como sabes eso Sweetie , no percibo nada – pregunto Cherrilee a su alumna.

-Durkel , me enseño a ver y usar el aura – dijo la pequeña unicornio seguida de otras 2 ponys.

-Tambien podemos sentirlo es asombroso no Applebloom – dijo Scootaloo al ver que esta pony pensaba lo dicho por Dulovic.

-Si lo es , siento aquella batalla como si hubiese pasado solamente ayer – respondió Applebloom al tocar parte del campo intacto de batalla.

-Cierto se me olvidaba ustedes pueden percibir el aura gracias a las enseñanzas de Durkel , Thelius y Dulovic.

-Si maestra , ellos nos enseñaron nociones básicas sobre el aura y como manejarla –exclamo Scootaloo mientras las otras 2 ponys se ponían a su costado.

-Listas chicas – pregunto Appleblomm mientras que de esta empezaba a emanar un aura rojiza.

-Por supuesto ahora vere que tanto aprendi – exclamo Sweetie Belle mientras expulsaba un aura lila.

-Maestra esta es el aura , es el energía vital que todo ser vivo tiene – dijo Scotaloo rodeada de un aura naranja.  
-Vaya niñas es impresionante , pero creo que deben apagar sus auras , para seguir el recorrido –dijo un poco nerviosa Cherrilee al ver que sus otros alumnos estaban medio asustado.

-Esta bien maestra lo haremos – dijeron las 3 pequeñas mientras bajaban su aura .

-Mirense pueden hacer eso y no tienen aun su cutie mark , que patético – dijo Diamond Tiara seguida por Silver Spoon mientras se iban junto a su maestra.

-Le voy a enseñar una lección – dijo furiosa Scotaloo cargando un poco de aura en su pata .

-No Scotaloo alto –respondio Sweetie Belle tratando de parar la pata de Scootaloo.

-Tal vez ella tenga razón quizás nunca hallemos nuestro talento especial – añadió Applebloom un poco triste , pero fue cuando sintió un aura poderosa trataba de llamarla.

-Que es esa energía que siento – exclamo Applebloom alejándose del grupo y dirigiéndose hacia el lugar del aura.

-Espera Applebloom , a donde vas – dijo Sweetie Belle seguida por Scotaloo.

-Lo sienten hay un aura que nos esta guiando – respondió la hermana de Applejack topándose con una puerta.

-Parece ser que el aura esta detrás de esa puerta – exclamo Sweetie al intentar abrir la puerta .

-Pero que es este lugar – dijo Scootaloo al ver detrás de la puerta un cuarto con varias maquinarias en proyecto y tubos de ensayos con muestras biológicas.

-Miren lo que esta aquí , de ahí proviene el aura – exclamo Applebloom al ver 3 cristales de varios colores.

-Como eses cristales pueden emanar tal aura – se pregunto asi misma Sweetie Belle acercándose a una de las cámaras de recuperación en las que estaba.

-Se ven tan frágiles y a su vez poderosos – dijo Scotaloo acercándose a uno de los cristales viéndolo curiosamente.

-Que hermoso , pero que pasa – exclamo Applebloom al intentar tocar el vidrio un brillo ilumino el lugar.

-Rompiendose aquellas cámaras , saliendo los 3 cristales colocándose delante de las 3 ponys.

-Porque ocurre esto – dijo un poco precavida Sweetie Belle al ver que sus amigas intentaban atrapar los cristales.

-Parece inofensivo –dijo Applebloom tocando el cristal sin ocurrir nada extraño .

-Si tu lo duces –respondieron Scotaloo y Sweetie Belle también tocando aquellas gemas.

-Al hacerlo las 3 juntas una gran ráfaga sacudió el laboratorio y una enceguecedora luz cubrió el lugar.

Mientras tanto en Ponyville.

-Creo que te gane Thelius –dijo Methos exahusto por la competencia.

-No lo creo , aun puedo continuar – respondió este falto de aire.

-Chicos creo que se toman esto muy enserio – exclamo Dulovic al ver lo agotado que estaban sus compañeros.

-Estan exagerando , en esto déjenlo como un empate – añadió Applejack al costado de Dulovic .

-Creo que tienen razón dejemos esto como un empate – exclamo Thelius caendo exhausto al piso.

-Pienso lo mismo –dijo Methos dando un respiro.

-Por otra parte Pinkie Pie hablaba algo privado con Fluttershy.

-Como fueron tus síntomas , no se nauseas y mareos eso es normal –pregunto Pinkie Pie a la pegaso amarilla.

-Si bueno casi no tuve muchas complicaciones pero valio la pena –respondio amablemente Fluttershy reordando lo vivido.

-Y chicas de que hablan –pregunto Twilight acercándose a las 2 ponys.

-De nada , solo de que buena fiesta hice –respondio nerviosamente Pinkie Pie .

-Y por que estas nerviosa ocultas algo Pinkie – añadió Rarity acercándose a sus amigas.

-Cuando fue que los 6 guardianes sintieron un gran aura , por breves segundos.

-Lo sintieron , que aura tan poderosa – exclamo Zefiro moviéndose tratando de buscar el punto de origen.

-Si pero ya desapareció que habrá sido – respondió Durkel al percibir tal poder.

-No lo se pero no parecía ser un aura enemiga –añadio Methos viendo por la ventana el cielo.

**Castillo de Canterlot**

-Creo que se le paso un poco el enojo a Luna , menos mal que trajo unos libros ya empezaba a aburrirme –se dijo asimismo Afriem leendo un libro de Daring Doo .

-Cuando sintió una leve explosión y un aura poderosa que lo sorprendió haciéndolo caer de la cama.

-Que fue eso , fue efímero pero muy poderoso –dijo Afriem levantándose del suelo por culpa de aquella aura.

-Sera acaso que algo va a suceder en este reino , si es asi no es mi problema –finalizo Afriem tomando un libro comenzando a leerlo.

**Laboratorio de Canterlot .**

-Chicas están bien – pregunto Applebloom tocándose la cabeza por el destello.

-No , que no eran peligrosos – respondió Scootaloo parándose del piso.  
-Hay no miren este lugar , ahora si estamos muertas –exclamo Sweetie Belle al ver el gran desorden que causo el destello.

-Niñas al fin las encuentro , pero que hicieron –dijo sorprendida Cherrilee al ver el desorden causado por las 3 pequeñas.

-Lo sentimos maestra , dejaremos este lugar tal y como estaba – exclamaron apenadas las CMC.

-Eso espero niñas , ya que pronto regresaremos a Ponyville –respondio molesta Cherrilee retirándose del lugar.

-Eso nos pasa por seguirte –dijo Scootaloo arreglando las cosas caídas por la leve explosión.

-Por que me miran asi tengo algo en la cara o que – pregunto Scootaloo al ver que sus amigas la miraban sorprendidas.

-Tu costado, mira tu costado –exclamo Sweetie Belle señalando el flanco de Scotaloo .

-Oh esto es increíble mi cutie mark -dijo contenta Scotaloo al ver por fin su cutie mark.

-Chicas ustedes también tienen cutie mark –añadio Scotaloo señalando los flancos de estas .


	3. Chapter 3

**Cap3 : Encuentro inesperado , batalla confusa**

-Que bien nuestras cutiemarks –exclamo feliz Applebloom al ver su nueva marca.

-Pero que representa –se preguntoSweetie belle al ver que su cutiemarktenia una pantera espiritual rodeada de hielo.

-No estoy segura , es rara mi cutiemark – dijo Scootalo al ver que su cutiemark tenia cetro oscuro rodeado de un aura blanca.

-La mia es igual , pero que significa – exclamo Applebloom percatándose que en sus patas tenia una especie de muñequera y en sus cuellos estaban los 3cristales.

-No lo se pero ya limpiamos el desorden asi que nos vamos –añadioSwetie Belle yendo hacia donde su maestra.

-Al encontrar a sus compañeros , estos vieron las asombrosas cutiemark que tenían las 3 ponys , incluso Diamond Tiara y SilverSpoon también vieron la cutiemark.

-Y que representan sus cutiemark –pregunto SilverSpoon al ver la cutiemark de Applebloom .

-Aun no lo sabemos y esperamos resolver eso pronto –dijo Applebloom al ver su cutiemark era una garras de metal , con un colmillo rojo.

-Pero que sucede aquí -pregunto Cherrilee al ver que sus alumnos rodeaban las CMC.

-Felicidades niñas , veo que ya obtuvieron sus cutiemarks –dijo Cherrilee felicitando a sus alumnas.

-Gracias maestra , ya ordenamos el caos que hicimos – dijo Apenada Sweetie Belle .

-Muy bien niñas ahora creo que es tiempo de regresar – dijo Cherrilee sin percatarse de los nuevos accesorios de la pequeñas.

-Le contare esto a Durkel –dijo Sweetie al ver su cutiemark.

-Yo le dire a Dulovic , tal vez el sepa algo de mi cutiemark –exclamo Applebloom contenta .

-Ya tendrán tiempo de pensar eso , apurémonos que nos dejan – exclamo Scootaloo al ver que sus compañeros las dejaban atrás.

-Mientras tanto en el castillo .

-La habitación de Afriem estaba vacia y el alicornio bajaba por las escaleras.

-Afriem , que haces levantado? –pregunto Celestia mientras se dirigía a su habitación.

-Senti un aura poderosa y me gustaría saber de donde proviene –respondi a Afriem ya estando cerca de la puerta.

-Pero todavía no estas curado del todo lo mejor es que regreses a descansar – hablo Celestia al ver las alas del alicornio.

-Lo hare después – dijo Afriem haciendo caso omiso a la preocupación de Celestia.

Al tanto en Ponyville , los 6 guardianes se preguntaban de donde vino aquella aura , logrando Zefiro el lugar de donde vino.

-Es en Canterlot, ire a averiguar – dijo Zefiro alistándose para ir.

-Te acompañamos , tal vez sea peligroso –exclamo Thelius y Fhelmus .

-No sentí un aura maligna , tal vez no sea necesario haci que ire solo –respondioZefiro dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

-Cuidate no quiero que te pase nada – respondioFlutterrshy dándole un beso a Zefiro.

-Lo hare además llevo esto –respondio el pegaso mostrando su muñequera y cristal en el que descansaba la armadura dorada de sagitario.

-Los veo mas tarde –añadioZefiro despidiéndose de sus amigos y volando a una velocidad superior a la del sonido , con rumbo a Canterlot.

-Ya en el laboratorio Afriem vio los experimentos que habían , allí noto fracciones del aura emanada por el accidente anterior.

-Esta aura me resulta familiar , pero donde la sentí antes –se preguntoasi mismo Afriem.

-Cuando alguien también entro al laboratorio.

-Asi que tu también sentiste aquella aura – pregunto Luna entrando al laboratorio

-Luna como sabes sentir el aura – añadió Afriem al ver a la alicornio bajar frente a el.

-Tonto aun , no estas curado del todo – exclamo Luna al ver que las alas ede este estaban lastimadas.

-Creo que viste mi otra forma –pregunto Afriem al recordar a Luna aquella noche.

-Te refieres a tu forma de pesadilla – respondioLuna al ver algo de rencor en los ojos de este.

-Si , yo no soy un alicornio puro , soy mitad pesadilla y gracias a esta sangre mi cuerpo se recupera rápidamente –exclamo Afriem al recordar a su padre.

-Me dijiste que que cuando DarkMage ataco tu ciudad , tu madre y tu hermana murieron y que hay de tu padre –pregunto Luna viendo que la pregunta incomodo a Afriem.

-Lo siento no fue mi intención molestarte – añadió Luna un poco apenada.

-Bueno mi padre …. –añadioAfriem , pero fue interrumpido por un invitado.

-De ti era esa aura ,Afriem general de DarkMage –exclamo Zefiro entrando por la puerta.

-Princesa alejese" SoulCharge" -exclamo Zefiro lanzando una lluvia de meteoros proveniente de su espada los cuales por la fuerza hicieron chocar a Afriem contra el muro atravezandolo.

No , Zefiro – dijo Luna al ver el ataque de Zefiro.

-Tu eres un enemigo y no dejare que estes aquí asi que preparate –añadio furioso Zefiro al ver a quien casi lo elimina hace 1000 años.

-Tendre que luchar , ven aquí GranDark –grito Afriem invocando una espada a manera de cierra que en el centro tenia un ojo.

-Ahora probaras el filo de mi gladius –exclamo Zefiro chocando su espada con la de Afriem.

-Asi fue que Afriem y Zefiro se enfrascaron en una lucha mortal , estando herido Afriem demostró ser el general mas poderoso de DarkMage luchando contra el guardian dorado , cosa que sus antiguos camaradas no pudieron, pero poco a poco se vio la superioridad del guardian dorado.

-Te enviare al infierno "Ruptura Infinita" – grito Zefiro llamando cinco espadas espirituales que las mando hacia Afrem atravesándolo y causándole heridas internas.

- Afriem – exclamo Luna volando hacia el alicornio tratando de impedir el ultimo ataque de Zefiro.

-La estocada final "Ice Charge" –exclamo Zefiro , pero detuvo el ataque al ver frente a la princesa Luna.

-Pero princesa , el es un enemigo – añadio Zefiro al notar que Luna no se quería mover.

-Hace 1 año cierto pegaso confio en la bondad de una quimera aduciendo que podía el ver el interior de esta – exclamo Luna tratando de persuadir al pegaso.

-Pero por que lastimas a Afriem –pregunto Celestia al ver lo herido que estaba Afriem.

-Princesa el es un enemigo y debe ser eliminado –respondio Zefiro al ver al alicornio plateado.

-Tal vez tengas razón , pero viste su interior – añadió Celestia recordándole que tenia ese poder.

-Cierto Princesa vere el corazón de Afriem –dijo Zefiro mostrando en su ojo izquierdo un brillo intenso y ocho puntas rodeaban la pupila de este.

-La sorpresa que se llevo Zefiro al ver que el corazón de Afriem , era puro y honesto , pero no se explicaba como , ya que hace 1000 años el viosu corazón mostrando a un ser maligno y corrupto.

-Lo viste Zefiro , el no fue malo solo siguió ordenes para proteger a su familia por eso te ataco – dijo Celestia haciendo entender al pegaso.

-Si tu , Zefiro que eres el mas tranquilo entre los guardianes dorados reacciono haci como lo harán los otros – exclamo Luna al ver que Afriem se paraba lentamente.

-Zefiro quiero que me disculpes , yo nunca tuve el deseo de matarte , solo lo hice por mi familia – exclamo Afriem dándole una pata a Zefiro, el cual rechazo.

-Tal vez las princesas confíen en ti , pero no yo ni los otros guardianes lo hemos olvidado.-exclamo Zefiro volando hacia Ponyville.

-Afriem , es mejor que descanses –exclamo Celestia ayudando al alicornio a llevarlo a su habitación.

-Ya en esta Luna y Celestia dejaron descansar al alicornio y saliendo del cuarto Celestia le pregunto a Luna lo siguiente.

-Luna porque seguiste a Afriem al laboratorio – pregunto Celestia al ver la expresión de su hermana.

-Es que el tiene algo similar a mi , algo que solo los 2 entendemos – respondió Luna al saber que Afriem tenia otro lado dentro de el.

-O es que acaso te gusta? –pregunto Celestia poniendo nerviosa a su hermana.

-No , para nada es desconsiderado y además no es mi tipo –dijo Luna evadiendo la pregunto de su hermana.

-Pero son de la misma edad , no me sorprendería , si empezaras a sentir algo por el además es apuesto – añadió Celestia viendo como Luna hacia caso omiso a sus palabras


	4. Chapter 4

**Cap 4 : La pesadilla de Twilight , verdad insolita**

-Por que el corazon de Afriem es noble , si yo vi lo corrupto y maligno que era –se dijo Zefiro volando hacia Ponyville.

-Ya llegando a este sintio una extraña sensacion , que le advertia algo , pero este ignoro la advertencia ya que habia pasado un tiempo de paz y no habia enemigos potenciales salvo Afriem.

-Zefiro que fue esa aura en Canterlot pudiste averguarla –pregunto Fhelmus al ver llegar al pegaso de Canterlot.

-No pude ver al portador de esta , solo senti fragmentos de aquellas auras –dijo Zefiro omitiendo su encuentro con Afriem.

-Pero solo se que esas auras no son malignas –respondio Zefiro al ver que ni Afriem , ni esas auras parecian ser malignas.

-Y no paso nada –pregunto Twilight viendo algo sospechoso en el pegaso.

-No nada , porque lo preguntas –respondio Zefiro al saber que Twilight sabia algo.

-No se, pero como explicas esto –exclamo Twilight traendo un espejo mostrandole a Zefiro un corte que tenia en pecho.

-Zefiro quien te hizo esto –pregunto Durkel que salia de Sugar Cube Corner.

-Bueno fue un accidente , yo mismo me cause esta herida –respondio Zefiro al recordar que prometio no decir nada sobre Afriem.

-Pero esa herida no parece ser hecha por tu espada , parece que hubiese sido hecha por una clase de sierra –exclamo Thelius al ver la herida de Zefiro.

-Solo es superficial , no hay que alarmarse –dijo Zefiro cuando sintio que el leve dolor de su pecho aumentaba.

-Zefiro estas herido , pero porque – pregunto Fluttershy yendo hacia el pegaso.

-Cuando del pecho de Zefiro salio una luz verde , que cubria la herida y provoco que la herida superficial se convirtiera en una herida de regular daño, caendo Zefiro inconsciente por el ataque.

-Zefiro –dijeron los 11 ponys al ver que debajo de Zefiro comenzaba a teñirse el piso de sangre.

-Donde estoy, que sucedió ? –dijo Zefiro despertando en la casa de Fluttershy.

-Dulovic y Thelius te trajeron ya que estabas herido e inconsciente -dijo Fluttershy entrando a su recamara.

-Zefiro dime la verdad quien te hizo esto –pregunto Fluttershy mientras traia unas vendas para el pegaso.

-No puedo decirlo , les prometi a las princesas que no diria nada –dijo Zefiro sintiendo todavia dolor por el ataque de Afriem.

-Prometo no decirle a nadie a demas no hay nadie aparte de nuestro pequeño –dijo Fluttershy preocupada por la salud del padre de su hijo.

-Fue Afriem , el que me hizo esto –respondio Zefiro al no poder ocultarle nada a Fluttershy.

-Afriem? , y quien es ese pony –pregunto Fluttershy al oir lo dicho por Zefiro.

-No es un pony común es un alicornio , veras amor mio hace 1000 años en Ossyria , se me fue encargado la misión de investigar las debilidades de DarkMage , yendo al castillo de este fui atacado por Afriem , trate de evadir una pelea y pensé que tal vez tenia un corazón noble pero me equivoque ya que al ver su corazón me tope que era un ser maligno y no tuve mas remedio que pelear.

-Entonces ese tal Afriem , también fue un general de DarkMage –pregunto Fluttershy poniendo atencion a lo que Zefiro iba a decir.

-Si, como te iba diciendo combati contra el la batalla fue pareja pero cuando estuve a punto de vencerlo alguien me ataco a traición , tomando este oportunidad ataco con su GranDark mi cuerpo y cuando estuvo a punto de matarme , llegaron mis compañeros y fui salvado , pero ahora el esta en Canterlot y no se si creer en su bondad ya que de nuevo vi su corazón y era puro –dijo Zefiro confudido al ver eso.

-Si es bueno dale una oportunidad , ya que tu no eres de aquellos ponys que guardan odio hacia otros –dijo Fluttershy dándole un beso y metiéndose a la cama junto con el.

-Es tarde y quiero que te recuperes nuestro niño duerme también hay que descansar –finalizo Fluttershy apagando la luz.

-Hasta mañana amor mio –respondio Zefiro cerrando los ojos para poder dormir cuando el pequeño comenzó a llorar .

-Yo voy –dijo Zefiro parándose débilmente por la herida que tenia.

-No puedo dejarte ir , yo ire –dijo Fluttershy levantándose de la cama mientras iba a ver porque lloraba el pequeño.

-Pero estas cansada dejame hacerme cargo yo – exclamo Zefiro pero fue tapado por un casco de Fluttershy.

-Tal vez este cansada , pero no estoy herida no quiero que te pase nada –dijo Fluttershy dirigiéndose hacia el cuarto de su pequeño.

-Fluttershy …. –dijo Zefiro al ver lo buena que era la pegaso.

-Al tanto el la biblioteca Fhelmus y Twiight llegaron tarde por la fiesta de Pinkie , viendo como estaba la biblioteca de limpia gracias a Spike.

-Veo que se esforzó , mañana le dare una recompensa a Spike se la merece –dijo Fhelmus al ver el buen trabajo que hizo el dragon.

-Spike ya llegamos , te trajimos algo –exclamo Twilight traendo consigo una gemas para el dragon.

-Subiendo al dormitorio vieron a Spike descansando por haber trabajado tan duramente.

-Dejemos que descanse, y creo que nosotros también lo haremos –dijo Fhelmus bostezando y entrando a la cama.

-Si , que pena que Spike se quedo dormido cerca de nosotros –respondio Twilight acostándose cerca del unicornio turquesa.

-A lo que Fhelmus se sonrojo a captar la indirecta de Twilight.

-Otro dia será , ademas hay que reponer energias –respondió Fhelmus dándole un beso a Twilight.

-Si tienes razón , ademas hoy no tocaba –respondio Twilight apagando la luz.  
-Siendo la medio noche , Twilight empezó a tener una pesadilla viendo a Ponyville envuelto en llamas , divisando una silueta.

-Que es esto , que ocurre aquí –dijo Twilight al ver todo el caos que había.

-Es el futuro , Twilight –respondio una voz anciana a la unicornio.

-El futuro? , que quieres decir con eso –pregunto Twilight a la voz .

-Es una visión del futuro , Equestria cayo fácilmente sin gobernantes ni protectores –respondio la voz anciana mostrando a un unicornio crema de crin blanca y barba prominente que vesia un traje azul estrellado con cascabeles.

-Eres Star Swirl The Bearded –pregunto Twilight al ver al unicornio que admiraba.

-Si yo soy y este es el triste final para Equestria –respondio apenado el unicornio.

-Pero porque dijiste que no había gobernantes, ni protectores que hay de las Princesas y que hay mis amigas y yo –pregunto Twilight tratando de ver lo que iba a responder el anciano unicornio.

-Pero este no dijo nada y solo señalo algo al costado de Twilight viendo esta 2 coronas y a los 6 elementos de la armonía destrozados y cubiertos de sangre.

-No eso no puede ser posible –dijo Twilight tocando la corona de Celestia mientras esta se volvia polvo.

-Veras ustedes trataron de proteger Equestria , pero fallaron tu , Rarity y Applejack fueron las primeras , Rainbow ,Fluttershy y Pinkie Pie trataron de vengarlas pero su fuerza no fue suficiente -dijo Star Swirl mostrando a Twilight una escena perturbadora.

-Viendo los cuerpos inertes de sus amigas ella empezó a llorar.

-Que hay de Fhelmus , Zefiro y los otros –pregunto Twilight abrazando el cuerpo de la pegaso amarilla.

-Miralo por ti misma –respondio Star Swirl mostrando en escena a los 6 guadianes dorados con unas lagrimas entre los ojos.

-Que van ha hacer Celestia y Luna murieron , y sus amadas también , únanse a mi y los perdonare –dijo una sombra rodeado de 6 siluetas mas.

-Jamas , nosotros protegeremos Equestria hasta la muerte –respondio Zefiro elevando su aura.

-Cumplire su deseo hasta la muerte –respondio una de las sombras atacando a Zefiro quien se defendia con su espada.

-Asi fue que cada guardian peleo , pero Twilight vio como iban cayendo al ver a los otros superiores.

-Dragon Strike –grito Methos lanzando su ataque a una silueta que la esquivo con facilidad.

-Thunder Strike –dijo la sombra dándole un golpe a Methos atravesando con su casco la armadura y el pecho de este.

-Pinkie –dijo Methos recordando la sonrisa de su amada pony rosa caendo al piso sin vida.

-Assaulter , Final Cut –exclamaron los 2 guardianes lanzando su ataque hacia 2 siluetas cubriéndose las espaldas.

-Cortador de Almas , Filo Espiritual –exclamaron las 2 sombras destrozando los ataques de estos , mientras se dirigían hacia ellos.  
-Pero fueron atacados por arriba , dejando en desventaja a los guadianes recibiendo de lleno 3 ataques.

-Rainbow , Applejack –exclamaron los 2guardianes caendo al suelo con las armaduras destrozadas.

-Inferno –grito Durkel lanzando su Flecha de Fuego hacia una sombra que la esquivo y contraataco con una flecha mas poderosa.

-Wind Arrow –exclamo la sombra lanzando una flecha de luz rodeada de un viento feroz.

-El cual rompió la defensa y armadura de Durkel atravesándole el corazón .

-Rarity ahora me reuniré contigo –exclamo el unicornio dando su ultimo respiró caendo al suelo.

-Esto , no se va a quedar asi " Soul Charge " -grito Zefiro recordando la muerte de Fluttershy .

-Desaparece pony , Intrepid Slash –grito el espectro golpeando a Zefiro con su espada destruyendo la espada de este destrozando la armadura y el pecho de este.

-Solo faltas tu Fhelmus , dime te uniras o prefieres morir como lo hizo Twilight –exclamo una unicornio blanca de crin roja .

-Yo nunca me unire esto es por Twilight " Fire Strike" –exclamo Fhelmus lanzando una esfera de fuego hacia la unicornio.

-Si hubiesen despertado su verdadero poder tal vez nos hubiesen ganado , pero eso nunca lo sabras ahora reúnete con tu amada " DarkHenesys " –grito la unicornio lanzando una serie de rayos hacia Fhelmus dañándolo gravemente .

-Twilight , lo siente no pude vengarte –dijo el guardian de virgo caendo muerto por el ataque.

-Star Swirl , dime que este no es el futuro que se avecina para Equestria –exclamo Twilight al ver lo que iba a pasar.

-No lo es , este era el futuro hasta ayer , pero no se cual hubiese sido mejor , Twilight ayuda a Fhelmus a despertar el poder de un guardian dorado , el peligro esta cerca –exclamo Star Swirl despareciendo.

- Espera cual es el otro futuro –grito Twilight cuando oyo a alguien llamándola.

-Twilight , twilight despierta –exclamo Fhelmus moviendo a la unicornio morada.

-Fhelmus , -dijo Twilight abrazando al unicornio que no comprendía el porque.

-Tuviste una pesadilla , pero que pesadilla fue –dijo Fhelmus al ver que Twilight tenia lagrimas en los ojos.

-Por favor Fhelmus prométeme que mañana mismo entrenaras –exclamo Twilight secándose las lagrimas.

-Pero para que , si Equestria vive en paz –pregunto extrañado Fhelmus.

-Solo di que lo haras -exclamo Twilight todavía recordando lo visto anteriormente.

-Si lo hare pero arriba ese animo –dijo Fhelmus abrazando a Twilight.

-Mañana no solo tu , Zefiro y los otras también entrenaran –dijo Twilight pensando que haci ese futuro cambie.


	5. Chapter 5

**Cap 4 Elevando el poder , entrenamiento único.**

-Twilight por que nos llamaste hoy –pregunto Applejack traendo consigo su elemento de la armonía.

-Si Twilight es muy extraño que nos hayas dicho que trajéramos nuestros elementos –añadio Rainbow Dash seguida de Thelius.

-Veran chicos , me estado preguntando porque no entrenar , se que vivimos en un tiempo de paz , pero es posible que aquel tiempo nunca dure –añadio Twilight ya portando la armadura de dragon aunque un poco dañada por la guerra anterior.

-Como entrenaremos si somos los mas poderosos de Equestria –añadio Fhelmus al saber que aun no había nadie con su nivel.

-Entrenaran con nosotras , pero ustedes no usaran sus armaduras –exclamo Twilight pidiendo los 6 cristales dorados a los chicos.

-Porque tanto apuro en entrenar –pregunto Pinkie Pie un poco mareada por algo.

-No puedo mentirles , tuve una pesadilla en la que nuestra falta de fuerza llevo a Equestria a la destrucción ni siquiera ellos pudieron contra ese mal –añadio Twilight con un tono apagado de voz.

-Si ocurriese eso , no lo dejaremos tan fácil , asi que a entrenar –añadieron sus amigas dándole un abrazo a Twilight.

-Nosotros también , si regresa el mal no nos tomaran desprevenidos –exclamo Durkel a las 6 guardianas de la armonía.

-Ahora a buscar un lugar donde entrenar –exclamo Dulovic recordando un lugar descampado cerca a Suit Apple Acres.

-Vamos a un campo cerca a mi casa , será un buen lugar como para entrenar , es extenso y además desahabitado , el lugar perfecto como para tener un buen entrenamiento –añadio Applejack guiando a sus amigos hacia aquel lugar.

-Caminando entre los arbustos Zefiro le pregunto a Fluttershy sobre lo que pasaría.

-Amor entrenemos quiero que uses un 120% de tu fuerza contra mi –dijo Zefiro ya viendo el lugar descampado.

-Pero te puedo lastimar , además no portaras tu armadura –respondio Fluttershy un poco preocupada.

-Descuida , no me pasara nada , además se asertiva yo te enseñare los puntos débiles de mis técnicas para que no cometas mis errores –añadio Zefiro con una sonrisa.

-De acuerdo Zefiro usare todo lo que me enseñaste –dijo Fluttershy con una voz decidida.

-Ya reunidos en el campo Twilight fue la primera en entrenar. Con Fhelmus.

-Fhelmus quiero que uses todo tu poder –añadio Twilight elevando su aura.

-Esta bien de paso aprenderas un par de trucos nuevos –añadio este encendiendo su aura.

-Comienzo " Fire Strike" –exclamo Twilight lanzando de su cetro una bola de fuego hacia Fhelmus quien lo repelió con un poco de dificultad .

-Veo que mejoraste mi ataque nada mal Twilight –añadio Fhelmus cargando su aura de color roja.

-"Big Bang " –exclamo Fhelmus haciendo una esfera de luz que lanzaba hacia la unicornio .

-Eso no me lo enseñaste , que injusto –exclamo Twilight quien evadió el ataque de Fhelmus teletransportandose detrás de el lanzándole un rayo que lo mando hacia un extremo del campo.

-Buen movimiento , pero percátate sobre tu entorno –añadio Fhelmus viendo como las patas de Twilight se quedaban congeladas al piso.

-No se vale ,pero ya sabia que usarías tu atributo elemental –añadio Twilight intentando salir del hielo.

-Si pero no contabas con esto " Cadena Glacial" –añadió Fhelmus sujetando a Twilight con una cadena de hielo que no solo la aprisionaba si no que la congelaba.

- No puede ser , no puedo liberarme , pero si no me vuelvo mas fuerte yo , ni mis amigos ,no eso nunca no dejare que ese futuro pase –añadio Twilight rompiendo las cadenas de hielo liberando un aura enorme.

-Twilight? –dijeron todos los presentes al ver como el aura de esta se incrementaba.

-"Dragon Naciente" –grito Twilight lanzando un dragon de aura de su casco hacia Fhelmus quien no pudo detenerlo.

-Todos vieron estupefactos como Twilight lanzo aquel ataque lanzando a Fhelmus contra unas rocas luego de esto Twilight cayo exhausta , voviendo su armadura a su elemento sus amigas vieron un símbolo extraño sobre su cutie mark.

-Jamas pensé que Twilight tuviese tan gran poder –dijo Applejack al ver que de los escombros Fhelmus salía herido.

-Fhelmus , veo que por un momento Twilight te supero –exclamo Zefiro ayudando a su amigo a levantarse.

-Si , ella tiene mas poder de lo que aparenta , aunque no se si pueda controlarlo pero yo creo que algún dia lo hara – añadió Fhelmus sacando de una bolsa una poción que tomo para curarse de sus heridas.

-Twilight , Twilight –exclamo Rarity tratando de despertar a su amiga .

-Que fue lo que paso –dijo Twilight un poco débil por usar tal ataque contra Fhelmus.

-Casi mandas al otro mundo a Fhelmus , deberías no expulsar tal fuerza de golpe –añadio Rainbow al ver que si Fhelmus no hubiese esquivado el ataque de Twilight hubiese muerto.

-Twilight no sabia que tuviese tal fuerza , me quede anonadado , casi me envias a la otra amor , pero sabia que tu tendrías esa clase de fuerza –añadio Fhelmus yendo hacia la unicornio morada .

-Ayudame a liberar este poder para evitar ese futuro incierto –dijo Twilight abrazando a Fhelmus quien le correspondía.

-Lo prometo , no solo entrenaras si no que te enseñares mis verdaderos ataques Twilight –añadio Fhelmus dándole un beso.

-Ahora quienes siguen –pregunto Methos para ver a la siguiente pareja en practica.

-Bueno creo que seguimos nosotros –dijeron Rarity y Durkel poniéndose al extremo del campo.

-Rarity te demostrare el veneno del escorpión –añadio Durkel con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Amor , no creas que sere flexible , pondré todo mi empeño para esta practica –añadio Rarity llamando su armadura encerrada en el elemento.

- Vere si Durkel , domino su nueva técnica –añadió Zefiro al ver que el unicornio empezaba a encender su aura.

-Que técnica Zefiro? –pregunto Fluttershy al no saber de lo que hablaba.

-Veras Fluttershy , mis amigos y yo empezamos a desarrollar técnicas especiales de las que nacen a partir de nuestra constelación – respondió Zefiro explicando a la pegaso eso.

-Osea Durkel hara un ataque referente a su constelación , o sea como la picadura de un escorpión –pregunto Fluttershy teniendo escenas borrosas en las que ya vio el supuesto nuevo ataque.


	6. Chapter 6

**Cap 6 : Dominando un nuevo poder, noticia inesperada.  
**  
-Mi hermosa dama aunque vivamos juntos y te ame mas que a mi vida , no sere leve dare todo de mi –añadio Durkel sacando su arco y elevando su aura.

-Eso espero amor mio no quiero que me decepciones –añadio Rarity mirando al unicornio.

-Comenzemos ,bastara solo 5 min para derrotarte amorcito –añadioDurkel cambiando su voz suave a una mas desafiante.

-Esta bien estoy lista Durkel " Strafe" –exclamo Rarity lanzando 4 flechas de luz lascuales fueron esquivadas por el unicornio.

-Nada mal ahora prueba mi técnica "Flecha Fantasma"-exclamo Durkel lanzando una flecha la cual desapareció a la vista , chocando en el pecho de Rarity.

-Sabia que harias eso , ahora te mostrare una técnica que aprendi cuando ustedes fueron a Ossyria –añadio Rarity elevando su aura mostrando detrás de ella un fénix blanco.

-A los alrededores .

-Muy bien Crusaders , ya tenemos nuestra cutie mark ahora averiguar cual es nuestro talento –exclamo Applebloom al ver que su cutie mark parecían unas garras y colmillos metalicos.

-Pero como lo averiguaremos ,aquí no hay nada que hacer –añadio Sweetie al ver que en su cutie mark tenia una ballesta al lado de una gemas rosas.

-Buscaremos un lugar miren hay una luz por alla veamos que es –exclamo Scootaloo dirigiéndose al lugar de entrenamiento.

-Durkel intenta detener esto "Vuelo del Fenix " –añadio Rarity lanzando una flecha a Durkel la cual venia acompañada de un viento huracanado.

-El ataque fue recibido por Durkel el cual usando su aura le tomo trabaja desviar el poderoso atque de Rarity.

-Esa fue una buena técnica , pero yo también tengo una nuevo –añadio Durkel un poco golpeado por el ataque de Rarity.

- Siente el veneno del escorpio " Flechas Venenosas " –exclamo Durkel lanzando una serie de flechas las cuales Rarity esquivaba con dificultad.

-Hermana , chicos que hacen aquí –pregunto -pregunto Sweetie Belle saliendo de los arbusto y poniéndose en medio de la practica.

-Applebloom , niñas salgan de ahí –exclamo Applejack al ver que Durkel no podía para el ataque a tiempo.

-Oh no esto no es bueno –añadio Scootaloo al ver cerca de ellas una lluvia de flechas venenosas.

-Esto va a acabar mal –exclamo Zefiro levantándose para ir en ayuda de las 3 pequeñas , pero se detuvo al ver como Applebloom encendia su aura , llamando del cristal que tenia una armadura amarilla la cual tenia en las patas un par de garras retractiles.

-"Embestida del Lince " –exclamo Applebloom creando un muro con su costado y aura desviando las flechas hacia Durkel.

-Lo veo y no lo creo , como Applebloom tiene una armadura similar a la mia –exclamo Applejack al ver a su hermanita.

-Parando la pelea los 6 guardianes vieron a la pequeña pony y su nuevo traje el cual les parecía familiar.

-Eso es lo que creo que es –exclamo Thelius al ver la muñequera y armadura de la pequeña.

-No solo ella miren a las otra –añadio Methos al ver los cristales de Sweetie Belle y Scootaloo.

-Niñas de causalidad , donde obtuvieron esas muñequeras y cristales –pregunto Fhelmus al notar el aura de esta.

-Fue ayer cuando encontramos estos cristales , en el antiguo laboratorio de Canterlot –añadio Sweetie Belle al ver a su hermana un poco sorprendida.

-Sweetie Belle tienes cutie mark –exclamo Rarity al ver que la cutie mark de su hermanita parecía la unió de su cutie mark con la de Durkel.

-Si , ayer obtuvimos nuestras cutie marks –exclamo la pequeña unicornio al ver como sus amigas mostraban la suyas.

-Vaya , vaya Applebloom tu cutie mark es interesante –añadio Applejack abrazando a su hermana al ver que esta ya tenia su marca.

-Me alegra Scootaloo que al fin hayas conseguido tu cutie mark –dijo Rainbow felicitando a la pequeña pegaso naranja.

-Gracias Rainbow , ahora necesito saber lo que significa –exclamo Scootaloo al ver que su cutiemark tenia una especie de Cetro con una lanza oscura.

-Niñas jamás pensé que ustedes serian las portadoras de los elementos de la resitencia –añadio un poco dolido por el ataque de Afriem el dia anterior.

-Elementos de la Rsistencia? –pregunto Twilight al oir lo dicho por Zefiro .

-Si , los elementos de la resistencia son gemas creadas a partir de nuestra sangre y aura , fueron diseñadas para ser la ultima esperanza de Equestria en caso no hubiésemos derrotado a DarkMage –respondio Fhelmus traendo con su magia un libro antiguo.

-Me base en las enseñanzas de mi antiguo maestro para crear las armaduras de Applebloom y las otras –añadio Fhelmus mostrando en el libro los planos de las armaduras.

-Eso quiere decir que nosotras también tenemos una armadura –exclamo Scootaloo un poco contenta.

-Si las armaduras de ustedes se basan al igual que los elementos de la armonía , en la fuerzas naturales como tierra , fuego y agua –respondio Durkel acercándose a Sweetie Belle.

-Tu elemento es el fuego y tu armadura es la pantera (Mizard) –exclamo Durkel entregándole una flecha rosada.

-Scootaloo tu elemento es el agua y tu armadura es Ofiuco –dijo Thelius al ver a la pegaso quien tenia una cara de alegría.

-Finalmente Applebloom tu elemento es la tierra y tu armadura es el lince –finalizo Dulovic viendo a la pony.

-Ustedes han sido elegidas , para ser las nuevas guardianas que protegerán Equestria , que en compañía de nosotros habremos de proteger –exclamo Zefiro acompañado de Fluttershy .

-Aceptan el desafio , si lo hacen a partir de mañana aprenderán mas sobre el aura –respondio Fhelmus esperando oir la respuesta de las pequeñas.

-Lo aceptamos , pero porque no empezar ahora –pregunto Scootaloo a los guardianes.

-Bueno hoy estamos entrenando y creo que aun no podrían hacerlo , despertar el aura de esa manera –añadio Methos quien era el siguiente en entrenar.

-Esta bien nos quedaremos viendo para para por lo menos aprender algo –añadio Scootaloo sentándose cerca a Rainbow y Thelius.

-De acuerdo pueden quedarse –añadio Rarity llamando a su hermana para que este al lado suyo y de Durkel.

-Ven aquí Applebloom –exclamo Aplejack llamando a la pony de moño rojo.

-Methos , hay que hacer un entrenamiento interesante y quien pierda limpiara Sugar Cube Corner durante un mes vale –dijo Pinkie Pie invocando a su armadura.

-Oki doki loki Pinkie –añadio este encendiendo su aura.

-Asi fue que ambos ponys se enfrascaron en un intercambio de golpes intentando acertar uno , la practica era muy reñida viendo todos que el nivel de estos eran parejos (Methos y Pinkie Pie son los únicos que atacan a casco ya que su arma es un nudillo o guantelete.)

-"Dragon Strike" –exclamo Methos lanzando de su nudillo un dragon carmesí de aura que iba hacia Pinkie el cual pudo contrarrestarlo con una defensa de aura.

-Mi turno " Rayo de …. –añadio Pinkie , pero cayo al suelo inconsciente

-Pinkie , pinkie –dijo Methos dejando de lado el entrenamiento yendo a socorrer a la pony rosa llevándola junto con los demas a la enfermería.

-Ya en la enfermería Methos , preocupado por lo que le paso a Pinkie no dejaba de caminar.

-Solo fue un desmayo , tal vez haya sido el calor –exclamo Fhelmus tratando de calmar a su compañero.

-No lo se últimamente se ha estado sentido mal y tenia nauseas y mareos seguidos –añadio Methos al recordar lo que le pasaba a Pinkie.

-Fluttershy sabes algo de lo que le paso a Pinkie Pie –pregunto Twilight recordando lo que hablaban las 2 ponys el dia anterior.

-Tengo mis sospechas y si son ciertas no es nada malo –respondio Fluttershy en un tono amable.

-Cuando de la enfermería salió una pony blanca la cual aviso sobre el estado de Pinkie.

-Descuiden no hay por que alarmarse su amiga se pondrá bien , y de aquí quien es la pareja de esta –pregunto la pony enfermera al grupo.

-Yo lo soy que es lo que tenia enfermera –pregunto Methos preocupado por Pinkie.

-Felicidades , su pareja esta en la dulce espera –dijo la enfermera con una sonrisa al pony celeste.

-La respuesta de la enfermera petrifico al pony quien no asimilaba la respuesta.


	7. Chapter 7

**Cap 7 : Meditacion dorada , despierta un nuevo poder .**

-Que fue lo que dijo enfermera –dijo con una cara palida Methos.

-Creo que no me oiste vas a ser papa felicitaciones –añadio la enfermera felicitando al pony de tierra

-No como pudo haber pasado eso –dijo Methos un poco preocupado por el futuro .

-No te alegra el poder tener un hijo –pregunto Twilight al ver como estaba Methos.

-No es eso sino es sobre lo que podría pasar el pequeño –añadio Methos todavía un poco preocupado.

-A que te refieres on eso –pregunto Fhelmus el cual oia con detenimiento lo que decía su compañero.

-Es por Pinkie y yo somos inmaduros y eso podría ser malo para el futuro niño ,no era tiempo aun de tener un potrillo –añadio Methos con una triste voz.

-Yo no creo que seas inmaduro –exclamo Fluttershy tratando de animar al pony.

-Porque crees eso Fluttershy –pregunto Methos con unos ojos apagados.

-Porque alguien inmaduro jamás admitiría que lo es –exclamo Fluttershy tratando de animar al pony .

- Ademas maduraras cuando seas padre ya lo veras –añadio Zefiro animando a su amigo.

-Esta bien aceptare esta responsabilidad y sere mas centrado –dijo Methos un poco mas animado cuando de la puerta salió Pinkie.

-Hola chicas , disculpen por preocuparlas , pero se los iba a decir –añadio la pony rosa a sus amigas .

-No importa , solo ahora debes cuidarte mucho por el bien del niño –exclamo Rarity en compañía de Durkel.

-Ahora Methos , tendras que cuidar de Pinkie y cumplir sus antojos –respondio Durkel al ver lo que su camarada quería hacer.

-Y con cuanto tiempo estas Pinkie –pregunto Methos un poco timido al preguntar eso.

-3 meses y creo que ya es muy activo –dijo Pinkie al sentir una patadita en el estomago.

-Creo que es mejor descansar miren que se hizo tarde y mañana tenemos que entrenar a las pequeñas asi que es mejor irnos –dijo Zefiro retirándose con Fluttershy de la enfermería.

-Zefiro tiene razón mañana será un largo dia –añadio Fhelmus el cual también se retiraba en compañía de Twilight.

-Fhelmus te ocurre algo –pregunto Twilight al ver que este miraba hacia un costado.

-Creo que alguien nos observa y tiene un aura impresionante –dijo este lanzando un ataque entre los matorrales sin aparecer nada ante ellos.

-Creo que estas un poco estresado Fhelmus es mejor ir a casa pronto –añadio Twilight al ver lo que el unicornio turquesa hizo.

-No estoy estresado si había alguien , estoy seguro o tal vez tenga razón todo lo vivido hoy me estreso bastante –dijo Fhelmus dirigiéndose con Twilight hacia la biblioteca.

-Casi me descubre , Fhelmus muy pronto conoceras el poder del fuego –dijo una sombra cerca a los arbustos desapareciendo a la vista.

-Al dia siguiente .

-Muy bien niñas ahora aprenderán como centrar su aura en un punto de ataque asi –exclamo Zefiro mandando su aura en una de sus patas.

-Parece difícil , pero lo intentaremos –exclamo Scootaloo tratando de hacer lo que Zefiro hizo.

-Es complicado no se puede hacer –dijo Applebloom intentando controlar el aura pero fue inútil.

-Concentrense ustedes pueden solo confíen en si mismas –añadio Twilight al ver como las niñas lograban reunir su aura en sus cascos por breves segundos.

-Casi lo consiguen sigan asi –exclamo Applejack parando por un momento el entrenamiento con Dulovic.

-No te distraigas –añadio este chocando su daga con la de Applejack.

-Lo siento , en que estábamos asi ya lo recuerdo –respondió Applejack usando un ataque de dagas.

-En el cielo se veía 2 rayos chocar entre si creando una onda de sonido al chocar entre si

-Vamos Thelius usa tu verdadera velocidad –dijo Rainbow chocando su daga contra el pegaso gris.

-No estoy preparado aun además no lograrías tocarme –respondio este elevando su aura.

-A ver demuéstramelo si eres asi de rápido –añadio Rainbow canalizando el aura.

-Por otra parte en Canterlot.

-Gran X -exclamo Afriem un poco mejor de sus heridas agarrando su espada haciendo un tajo en el aire y finalizando con una arremetida a tierra provocando un leve movimiento.

-Luna que miras –pregunto Celestia al ver como esta observaba un poco intrigada la espada de este.

-Afriem desde que amaneció se ha puesto a entrenar como si supiese que algo malo pasara –dijo Luna al ver que este no paraba de practicar.

-Pero porque piensas eso hermana –pregunto Celestia un poco confundida.

-Es por su arma la vez pasada menciono que su arma tenia mente y voluntad propia además esta veía sucesos futuros en cierta parte por eso tengo unas leves sospechas –respondio Luna al ver otra técnica de Afriem.

-"Cuchillada Penetrante" – grito Afriem elevándose al cielo y enterrando su espada al suelo saliendo de sus alrededores espinas que filosas las cuales seguro eliminaría a una gran cantidad de enemigos.

-Afriem podrías venir aquí un momento –exclamo Celestia llamando al alicornio quien dejo el entrenamiento para ir a donde se hallaban las princesas.

-Si Celestia a que me has llamado estaba entrenando –pregunto Afriem al ver que esta le quería decir algo.

-Afriem porque entrenas si aun no estas del todo curado –pregunto Celestia al ver que este parecía que ocultaba algo.

-Entreno porque mi cuerpo al estar mucho tiempo en reposo pierde condición , además estaba muy aburrido –respondio este un poco nervioso.

-Ya veo , bueno Afriem ya es tiempo de que descanses has estado entrenando mucho y se hizo tarde –añadio Celestia la cual veía que Afriem había cambiado un poco su forma de ser.

-Creo que tienes razón es mejor que descanse –añadio Afriem dirigiéndose a su habitación.

-Lamento no decirles la verdad porque si lo hago tal vez el futuro empeore , Zefiro espero que no olvides cual es tu misión y recuerdes todo –añadio Afriem cerrando la puerta de su habitación.

-Pasaron los días y el entrenamiento que tenían las guardianas y las niñas se intensifico , pero los resultados fueron favorables ya que estas llegaron a alcanzar un nivel similar al de ellos.

-Ya para culminar Twilight llamo a las Princesas para que ayudasen a los guardianes a liberar el potencial de las pequeñas , pero tendría consecuencias.

-Chicos si quieren lograr hacer eso estarán indefensos ya que no podrán defenderse hasta que logren despertar los poderes seguro que quieren hacer eso –pregunto Celestia al ver lo arriesgado que seria eso.

-Luna por que Afriem no vino contigo –le murmuro Zefiro al no verlo cerca.

-Se quedo practicando además , aun tus amigos no saben que el esta aquí –añadio Luna al ver a los ponys ya portando sus armaduras doradas.

-No , pero no se porque presiento que algo malo ocurrirá –se dijo asi mismo Zefiro entrando al circulo en el cual las niñas estaban en el centro .

-Estan listos –pregunto Celestia invocando de su cuerno un hechizo el cual hizo que los 6 guardianes se separasen de sus cuerpos físicos para poder centrar su aura para liberar el poder oculto de las niñas.

-Espero que estén bien –dijo Rarity al ver los cuerpos inconsientes de aquellos ponys.

-Si lo estarán además no hay nadie que nos ataque –exclamo Applejack sin percartarse de algo importante .

-Se equivocan ponys , ahora que están indefensos me resultara sencillo eliminarlos –dijo una voz femenina tapado con una capa negra.

-Quien eres tu –pregunto Rainbow al ver que esta no tenia un tono amable.

-Para que quieren saber además no sobrevivirán , primero me encargare de ustedes –añadio la voz deslizándose hacia las 4 chicas golpeándola a una velocidad superior a la del sonido.

-Son débiles que pena me dan –añadio la sombra golpeando a Twilight con una serie de patadas.

-Alto –exclamo Fluttershy invocando la nueva armadura de pegaso que tenia logrando asestarle un golpe para proteger a sus amigas.

-Fluttershy , que bueno que has venido –exclamo Twilight parándose con las demás .

-Ahora veras lo que te pasa por enfrentarte a nosotras –añadio Rainbow llamando a su armadura al igual que las otras.

-Aunque sean guardianas de la armonía nunca me ganaran –respondió la sombra esta encendiendo un aura poderosa .

-Eso es lo que piensas realmente –respondio Twilight quien fue la primera en atacar a las sombra.

-Dragon Naciente –exclamo la unicornio lanzando su ataque el cual esta esquivo sin dificultad alguna.

-Vaya nada mal , pero les dije nunca lograran ganarme –añadio esta siendo atacada por Applejack y Rarity.

-No nos subestimes -dijo Rainbow intentando golpear a aquella figura –pero fue detenida por una de sus patas.

-Creo que ya dejare de jugar "Revolucion Solar" –exclamo la sombra lanzando de sus arma escondida una serie de pequeñas estrellas de fuego las cuales lograban herir a las guardianas.

-Deja de lastimar a mis amigas –grito Fluttershy lanzando de su casco una serie de meteoros similares a los que uso en la batalla contra DarkMage.

-Tu ataque es lento –añadio la sombra pero el ataque de Fluttershy logro tocarla destruyendo su abrigo mostrando para la sorpresa de las ponys su identidad.

-La chicas vieron a una unicornio blanca de crin roja vistiendo una armadura similar a la de los otros.

-Veo que me descubrieron pero bueno me presentare antes de matarlas yo soy Orchid de la Estrella de la Guerra –exclamo una pony blanca de crin amarilla quien portaba un traje negro


	8. Chapter 8

**Cap 8 : Coalicion Dorada , trampa inesperada**

-Es una guardiana dorada , pero como –exclamo Applejack al ver la armadura de esta.

-No era acaso Durkel y los chicos los únicos guardianes –pregunto Rarity un poco confundida.

-No , recuerda ellos usan armaduras nacidas a partir de las constelaciones que rodean el Sol –dijo Twilight incorporándose del suelo.

-Eso quiere decir que en total son 12 guardianes –exclamo Fluttershy reuniéndose con sus amigas para protegerlas .

-Si ellos son 6 y ella también es una ….. será un problema si los otros 5 tienen las mismas intenciones –añadio Rainbow tratando de enceder su aura.

-Basta de parloteo , demuéstrenme el poder de los elementos de la armonía –añadio Oz teletransportandose hacia las ponys.

-Se mueve muy rápido no la puedo atacar –dijo Rainbow al ver como esta esquivaba su ataque el cual superaba la barrera del sonido.

-Tonta , en verdad crees que eres capaz de tocar la luz –añadio Oz dándole una patada a Rainbow mandándola cerca al sotio donde estaban los cuerpos de los chicos.

-Ahora sentiras mi fuerza " Colmillo de lobo" –añadio Applejack galopando a toda velocidad juntando sus dagas a manera de una mordida de lobo.

-No lo comprenden , Zefiro y los otros son novatos a diferencia mia jamás lograran dañarme –añadio la unicornio esquivando el ataque de Applejack , logrando tocar el pecho de esta concentrando un poco de su aura para crear una explosión en el pecho de la pony de tierra.

-Tenemos que arles tiempo , chicos despierten –se decía asi misma Rarity lanzando flechas de luz hacia la unicornio.

-Patetico y mas cuando se dice que ustedes poseen un poder único –añadio Oz creando de entre sus cascos unas flamas azules.

-"Extincion Solar " –exclamo Oz juntando sus casco a donde estaba Rarity creando una torre de fuego azul de gran poder destructivo.

-Rarity logro esquivarlo de milagro pero recibió una parte del ataque en una de sus patas.

-Princesas , chicos vuelvan en si –añadio Twilight concentrando su aura.

-Mientras tanto en Canterlot.

-Ya comenzó , pero no debo interferir esa no es mi guerra , pero no puedo olvidar lo que hicieron esas alicornios por mi –dijo Afriem al recordar como lo trataron , le dieron techo y un lugar para que se recuperara .

-Pero si hago algo el futuro es posible que cambie y si eso pasa nadie sobrevivirá , pero tal vez eso sea lo mejor –se dijo pensativo Afriem recordando su hogar , la ira que tuvo contra DarkMage , pero todo eso fue interrumpido por una leve sonrisa de Luna.  
-Que raro fue eso , porque pensé en esa niña engreída , bueno si quieron volverme mas fuerte debo seguir entrenando "Gran X" –exclamo Afriem utilizando su espada para practicar.

-Poniville

-Tendremos que derrotarte Oz , si queremos que todos estén a salvo "Alas de Trueno" –añadio Rainbow golpeando con su daga a la unicornio la cual recibió una fuerte descarga eléctrica.

-Eso fue un ataque no me hagas reir -dijo Oz elevando mas su aura.

-Oz no tomes a esas ponys tan a la ligera –añadio otra sombra oculta entre los arboles viendo la batalla.

-Protegeremos a las princesas y a los guardianes " Soul Charge" –grito Fluttershy lanzando de su espada una lluvia de meteoros los cuales esquivo , sin darse cuenta de la unicornio morada la cual cargaba un poderoso ataque.

-Debo intervenir ese ataque si dañaría a Oz , es una concentración de aura muy poderosa –añadio la sombra yendo al lugar del conficto .

-Dragon Nacien… -exclamo Twilight intentando lanzar su ataque hacia la guardiana dorada , pero a lo lejos vio una ondas de plasma cortante que iba a dirección de las 5 .

-"Filo Ilimitado" –grito la sombra lanzando de su espada una lluvia de rayos de luz proveniente de su espada el cual destruyo su abrigo.

-Que es esa luz , es muy rápida –añadio Rainbow recibiendo junto con las 4 ponys el ataque de la sombra.

-Las 5 ponys cayeron al suelo 4 de las 5 armaduras habían sido reducidas a solo pedazos de metal , la única que resistió un poco el ataque fue la armadura de Fluttershy la cual abia sido mejorada en Ossyria.

-Chicas los elementos y las armaduras están destruidos –dijo Twilight al ver que la tiara que la cubria esta frente suyo y el brillo de la gema se opacaba.

-Quien fue el que nos ataco de esa forma –añadio Applejack muy adolorida en el suelo.

-Mikhail porque interveniste , yo pude encargarme de ellas fácilmente –dijo Oz al ver a un pegaso de crin castaño claro y color amarillo palido.

-Idiota no te diste cuenta del aura de esa unicornio , te hubiese puesto en graves aprietos -añadio el pegaso al ver que las ponys aun seguían con vida.

-Son bastante resistentes para ser una guardianas de bronce , me presentare yo soy Mikhail de Leo soy un guardian dorado -dijo el pegaso a las moribundas ponys .

-Pero creo que fue por gusto presentarme ya que moriran ahora mismo –añadio Mikhail tomando del cuello a Fluttershy listo para acabar con la pegaso.

-Desaparece guardiana -exclamo Mikhail pero fue golpeado por una serie de meteoros lanzándolo hcia un lado.

-Fluttershy , estas bien como es posible que haya pasado esto –exclamo Zefiro tomando entre sus patas a la pegaso.

-Despertaron , que bueno ellos son muy poderos ten cuidado Zefiro –respondio Fluttershy al ver al pegaso encender su aura.

-Asi que ellos también son guardianes dorados –pregunto Fhelmus al tener la certeza de aver visto a esa unicornio antes .

-Maldicion no debieron despertar , ahora si será un poco complicado eliminarlos –exclamo Oz al ver despiertos a los 6 guardianes dorados.

-Parece ser que no solo despertamos el poder las niñas si no que el nuestro también –añadio Durkel sintiendo un poder fluir por todo su cuerpo.

-Si ustedes han liberado su poder , estaremos en desventaja , asi no lograríamos capturar a las princesas con la presencia de esos guardianes –se dijo asi mismo Mikhail el cual sentía la liberación de poder que emanaban los ponys.

-Bastara que llegue mi señor para que los derrote –finalizo Mikhail dirigiéndose a atacar a Zefiro.

-Fhelmus ahora que has depertado me mostraras tu verdadero poder –añadio Oz atacando al unicornio turquesa.

-Las auras de los chicos son sorprendentes , ellos conseguirán ganar –exclamo Rainbow al ver como ambos pares de ponys se atacaban a una velocidad similar a la de la luz.

-Twilight , que es lo que ha pasado quienes son esos 2 ponys –pregunto la princesa Celestia al ver batallar a Zefiro y Fhelmus.

-Son otros guardianes , que vinieron a atacarnos –añadio Twilight un poco malherida por el ataque de Mikhail

-Pero por que nos atacan –pregunto Luna un poco confundida .

-No lo se pero ten por seguro que no es nada bueno eso –añadio Rarity la cual estaba siendo sanada por la magia de Celestia.

- La batalla de aquellos guardianes fue muy pareja pero a punto de vencerlos se sintió una gran presencia a los alrededores .

-Mi señor ha llegado –dijo Mikhail haciendo una reverencia a un alicornio blanco de crin Rojiza.

-Quien eres tu –exclamo Methos al ver a otro alicornio frente a el.

-Soy Sleipnir alicornio del hielo y fuego y he venido aquí por las princesas –respondió este mostrando un aura divina .

-Y crees que te dejaremos hacer eso " Inferno" –exclamo Durkel lanzando una flecha la cual fue detenida por el alicornio sin ni siquiera llegar a tocar la flecha.

-Si lo harán " Dominacion Estelar " –grito el alicornio lanzando un poderoso rayo a los guardianes .

-Methos , alejate –grito Zefiro empujando lejos al pony de tierra escapando del ataque.

-El ataque recayó en los ponys los cuales sentían un dolor terrible en la cabeza finalizando con una explosión.

-Zefiro , chicos se encuentran bien –pregunto Fluttershy al ver que estos se paraban lentamente.

-Ahora Zefiro traeme a las princesas -ordeno Sleipnir al ver que ellos ya estaban bajo el hechizo suyo.

-A sus ordenes mi amo –añadio este volando hacia Celestia la cual estaba confundida y empezó a defenderse.

-Ven a las buenas princesa –dijo Fhelmus golpeando a la unicornio en el lomo .

-No vale la pena resistir –añadio Durkel finalizando el trabajo y cargando a la princesa Celestia con su magia.

-Ahora faltas tu Luna " Assaulter" –exclamo Thelius lanzando una ráfaga a Luna pero un resplandor oscuro apareció en medio y bloqueo el ataque.

-Afriem , porque viniste –dijo Luna al ver al alicornio frente a ella .

-No me importa si cambia el futuro o no no permitiré que cambie para mal –añadio este regresando el ataque al guardian dorado.

-Fhelmus , por favor no hagas esto –dijo Twilight derramando una lagrima al ver la actitud del unicornio.

-Hacer que , no te entiendo yo solo vi la luz –dijo Fhelmus mostrando en sus ojos un brillo rojo.

-Zefiro vuelve en si , no te dejes dominar por favor –añadio Fluttershy al ver al pegaso.

-No te le acerques el no es el mismo –le advirtió Afriem yendo a salvar a Celestia de las garras de Sleipnir.

-Crees que eres capaz de enfrentarte a 7 guardianes tu solo –dijo Oz al ver como este alicornio era distinto de otros.

-Esta no es la última vez que nos veremos –añadio Sleipnir retirándose con Celestia inconsiente .

-Princesa , chicos no no no , si tan solo no hubiese sido tan débil –exclamo Twilight al ver que ellos habían sido dominados por Sleipnir y además se llevaron a la princesa.

-Falle , si tan solo hubiese venido cuando me lo dijiste esto no hubiera ocurrido –respondio Afriem al ver a Luna aflijida por lo que le paso.

-Zefiro no , porque tuvo que pasar esto –dijo Fluttershy al ver al pegaso irse con los otros junto con Sleipnir.

-Yo mismo me enfretare a ese alicornio y no me importa si para llegar a el debo matar a los guardianes dorados –dijo Afriem decidido a salvar a Celestia.

-No , por favor debe haber algo que los libere del hechizo por favor no lo hagas –dijo Twilight aun en shock al ver lo que paso.

-Pero que haremos sin las armaduras y los elementos somos inútiles –dijo Applejack tomando los restos de su elemento.


End file.
